


those summer nights

by AgentStannerShipper



Series: Star Trek Bingo 2020 [6]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/M, Fluff, Food Porn, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Oral Sex, Risa - Freeform, Shore Leave, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex, also theres cave diving, and lots of sex, even if its not strictly necessary, i made up some stuff about risan culture for fun, just so much sappy fluff, massage and sculpting and just general vacation stuff, some mild exhibitionism, tasha enjoys seducing data, the beach vacation that these two deserve, there are a lot of words for a vacation fic and all of them are just these two having a good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentStannerShipper/pseuds/AgentStannerShipper
Summary: Tasha Yar believed in hard work. She believed in throwing herself into a task, dedicating herself fully to its completion. She wasn’t afraid to get her hands dirty, and she was always, always willing to do whatever it took to get a job done.But that didn’t mean that Tasha didn’t believe in vacations.
Relationships: Data/Tasha Yar
Series: Star Trek Bingo 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875274
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Star Trek Bingo Summer 2020





	those summer nights

**Author's Note:**

> For the bingo prompt "shore leave." This was supposed to be a short little vacation fic. It's cute, it's fluffy, there's some sex scenes, what more can you ask for? I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Yes, the title is inspired by Grease. I think it's appropriate.

Tasha Yar believed in hard work. She believed in throwing herself into a task, dedicating herself fully to its completion. She wasn’t afraid to get her hands dirty, and she was always, always willing to do whatever it took to get a job done.

But that didn’t mean that Tasha didn’t believe in vacations. After all, when you worked as hard as she believed a Starfleet officer ought to, you had equal need to ‘play hard,’ as the expression went. You couldn’t maintain such a high standard otherwise. And Tasha had been looking forward to this shore leave for months now.

The hard part, as it turned out, was getting Data on board with it.

She propped her chin up on her elbows, legs kicked up in the air as she watched Data across the room, the android standing at his easel, focused on his painting, while Tasha lay on her stomach on the pullout sofa that functioned as a bed. “Come on, Data,” she told him, resolutely refusing to call her tone a whine, even if it was slightly higher pitched than it should have been. “I know for a fact that you’ve got nearly two decades of shore leave saved up. You could probably take _years_ off at this point. Two weeks isn’t going to kill you.”

“It is correct that taking shore leave will not adversely affect my systems,” Data allowed, and Tasha had to roll her eyes with fond exasperation at the literalness of his words. “However, I have a number of duties to attend to on the ship, more so than the average officer, and as I do not require rest-“

“This isn’t the _Trieste_ , baby. No one’s going to expect you to work all shifts just because you can.”

Data’s hand faltered. His lips pressed into a thin line, and he glanced at her. Tasha cocked her head, resting her cheek against one arm. Softer, she coaxed, “I want you with me. Now that our friends know about us, it’s not weird if we want to take shore leave together anymore. We can just…go somewhere. Just the two of us.”

“We have taken shore leave together before,” Data pointed out.

“A science symposium doesn’t count.” As far as Tasha was aware, that was the only kind of shore leave Data had ever taken. She knew he was a scientist, that he was perpetually fascinated by the workings of the world. But that didn’t mean the rare instances he actually took shore leave all had to be conferences and symposiums either. She pushed herself upright, crossing her legs and resting her elbows on them. “I want to take a vacation with my boyfriend. A real one, where we relax and have fun. I’ll even let you pick the planet.”

Data set his paintbrush down, turning fully to her. “That does not seem like a practical bargain, given that you are the one who needs relaxation, and I do not.”

Tasha groaned, flopping back on the bed. “Why are you so against this? You always seem so eager to please. I would have thought you’d jump at something like this.”

The bed dipped as Data took a seat at the edge of it, and Tasha turned onto her side, tucking her elbow under her head as she watched him. He did not look at her, but instead stared down at his hands where they rested in his lap. There were flecks of paint still on them. He began, slowly, “You are aware that your happiness is important to me.”

A flicker of guilt gnawed at her stomach. Softly, she said, “I didn’t mean…if you really don’t want to…”

Data blinked at the tone. He glanced at her and then shook his head. “That is not what I am attempting to say.” He considered, and Tasha waited while he chose his words. “I am not opposed to the idea of taking shore leave with you. And I am aware that while I am gone, even for two weeks, others can cover my duties. But…I cannot help recalling other incidents, instances where my desire for recreation had negative connotations.”

Tasha remembered the incident with the Bynars, and how distressed Data had appeared during it. And she remembered what he’d told her about his previous postings, the reluctance of some of his commanding officers to give him any down time at all, and Data’s equal reluctance to ask for it. She reached out, dragging one of his hands down to the bed, hooking their fingers together. “There’s nothing wrong with wanting to spend time on what you want,” she murmured. “You give everything to Starfleet. You get to take a break every once in a while. That’s how it works.” She bit her lip, giving him a coy smile, stretching out her foot to rub against his leg. “I’ll make it worth your while.”

Data looked down at their joined hands, then at her toes pressing into his calf. “I…believe you make a valid point.”

She grinned, pushing up on one hand, using the other to draw him down to kiss her. Against her lips, Data murmured, “If you are attempting to bribe me with sex, I should inform you that it has no bearing on my decision. I will accompany you regardless.”

“I thought as much,” Tasha teased. “The sex is just a bonus.”

“I will have to inform Captain Picard that I intend-“

Tasha put a finger over his lips. “You can do that later. Right now, the only name I want to hear you say is mine.”

“Yes, Tasha.”

She laughed, and pulled him in for another kiss, the painting completely forgotten.

In the end, they picked the planet together. Data, as with all things, had done his research, and there were several systems with adequate sites for shore leave within range, featuring vast jungles for camping or underground hot springs or tourist attractions designed to intrigue and excite. Tasha made a mental note, particularly of the places that seemed to interest Data, because, after all, she had no intention of this being her last shore leave with the android, and having a ‘bucket list’ of places to visit couldn’t hurt. But, in the end, they settled predictably on Risa.

“It’s almost a Starfleet right of passage,” Tasha had pointed out with a grin. “Most of the officers on my staff have taken shore leave there at least once. I’ve always wanted to go, but it seemed a little too much to do it alone.” Data had conceded the point.

The planet had dozens of different zones, each with a number of offerings for the guests involved, from tropical beaches to extensive cave systems, resorts with a thriving nightlife and secluded cabins for intimate privacy. Tasha couldn’t imagine what it was like for the denizens of Risa to live in such a hub of tourist activity. She wasn’t an anthropologist, but the idea of being exposed to so many alien cultures without even having to leave your homeworld…it was such a foreign concept, but somehow a thrilling one.

They reserved a suite in a seaside zone, where the dwellings were built into the cliffs, overlooking the ocean and beaches. It took a little convincing on Tasha’s part – although not very much – to have Data pack something besides his uniform. After all, she pointed out, they were there on vacation, not as Starfleet officers. They’d look out of place if they didn’t wear something more casual. Data had accepted her logic, although he had pointed out that a swimsuit was hardly a practical choice of attire for him, considering that his lack of buoyancy made swimming impossible. Tasha just smiled and packed one for him anyway.

She kept her attire casual for the beamdown. Admittedly, almost all of the clothes she’d packed were casual, especially in comparison to a uniform, but there were still some pieces she was saving. She looked forward to seeing Data’s response. His eyes had already lit up with excitement when she’d shown up at his door, her overnight bag slung over her shoulder, dressed in a black halter top, which flowed down just past her hips, and shorts that cropped at the knee, a simple look, but one that still showed off the hard-earned muscles her job had instilled her with. She couldn’t wait to see him react to the others. And, she had to admit, Data in shorts and a pink short-sleeve shirt…it was a good look. Especially once she’d gotten the top few buttons open.

The hosts that greeted them at the beam-in point were overly friendly, taking their arms in order to guide them to their suite, but Tasha found she couldn’t even be particularly bothered by the presumptuousness, not with the sweet ocean breeze sweeping in along the shore and chimes tinkling in the distance. The reception area was paved with sandy colored stones, the walls all arching and scalloped, decorated with inset tiles in a brilliant mosaic of color. There wasn’t a sharp line in sight. As they ascended the steps to their room, Tasha could see scores of gardens, bursting with flowers, vines climbing from the trellises and winding around footholds in the walls. But perhaps the most novel thing about it was how little mind anyone paid them. Oh, they got their share of smiles and greetings, but there were no stares, none of the curious looks or double takes that Tasha was accustomed to seeing whenever people encountered Data for the first time. She didn’t see a single raised eyebrow as they passed, save for one woman who, based on the quirk of her lips as she did so, didn’t regard the android so much as a scientific curiosity but as a particularly…intriguing individual. It made Tasha laugh, and even more so when Data gave her a questioning glace. It was always nice to know that she wasn’t the only one who could appreciate Data’s attractiveness. Tasha might have been jealous, if Data weren’t the unfailingly faithful type. And, frankly, the thought of seeing him with someone else, so long as she got to watch…

Well. Perhaps that suggestion was best saved for another vacation.

Their hosts left them with smiles and sweet words of farewell, offering their services should they have need of anything, and Tasha thanked them graciously. She laughed as she set her bag down in the living area, instead picking up the little wooden statue placed at the center of the coffee table, in amongst a bowl of fruit. She wiggled it in Data’s direction. “Seems like someone wants us to have a productive vacation.”

Data took the horga’hn from her, turning it over in his hands curiously as he inspected it. “Interesting. The craftsmanship is very impressive.” He glanced up at her. “Did you know that each horga’hn is hand carved?”

“Oh?” Tasha suppressed a smile, dropping onto the sofa and crossing her arms. Data was cute when he launched into ‘information’ mode.

He nodded. “While it is possible to replicate versions, official Risian horga’hn are all carved by hand, in order to ceremonially endow the figure with life energy, which the Risian’s believe contribute to the statue’s true effect. There are many craftsmen on Risa who dedicate their lives to this pursuit.”

“Uh-huh?”

“They also feature prominently in Risian décor.” Data gestured with the statue towards the walls, where a chain of simplified horga’hn separated the lower paneling from the paint above. “It is believed to bless a dwelling with life energy.”

“I’m sure a fertility god has plenty of that,” Tasha joked. “What did Riker call it? Jamaharon?”

“It is a common misconception that jamaharon is strictly sexual in nature.” Data set the horga’hn on the table again, and when Tasha reached out for him, he went immediately, allowing her to pull him down onto the sofa, straddling her lap as Tasha set her hands possessively on his hips, grinning up at him. He continued, as if oblivious. “While sexual practices do feature heavily, the Risians believe that true jamaharon is a merging that is deeply spiritual, of multiple essences into one. To this effect, they often incorporate tantric massage, affirmation, and other ritualistic practices into the act.”

“Is that so?” Tasha flexed her fingers on Data’s hips, tracing light patterns up and down. “Maybe we should try it sometime.”

“I do have programming to that effect. Risa was one of the worlds Doctor Soong visited before his relocation to Omicron Theta.”

Tasha huffed a laugh, shoving Data until he sprawled, surprised, against the sofa. She propped herself up on his chest, chin resting against her fists. “You’re cute, you know that?”

“You tell me so frequently.” But a hint of a smile had bloomed on Data’s lips, proving that he had been no less oblivious to the nature of the conversation than she was. “I find myself thinking the same of you quite often.”

“Charmer.” Tasha leaned down for a kiss, humming in appreciation when Data threaded his fingers through her hair. She nipped gently at his lower lip, then pushed herself upright again. “There’ll be plenty of time for jamaharon later. Tempting as it is, I did plan to do a little more on this vacation than just have sex.”

“I did just indicate-“

“That jamaharon isn’t just sex, I know,” Tasha said. She tapped his lips with her finger, grinning. “See? I was listening.” She stood. “I was thinking we could go down to the beach. Watch the sunset. There’s supposed to be this boat, and if you swim out, you can eat fresh-caught seafood right there in the water.””

“I will remind you that I am incapable of swimming,” Data said, but he stood too.

Tasha passed him his bathing suit, rummaging deeper in the suitcase for hers. “It’s not that deep.” She smiled up at him. “I promise, I won’t let your servos get too waterlogged. I’m counting on you being fully functional later.” She winked, and disappeared into the bathroom to get changed.

The swimsuits they’d packed were matching, Starfleet standard gear, one-piece shorties, although Tasha’s had considerably more of a v-neck than Data’s did. She’d considered packing something a little sexier for the beach, but she was still learning to get comfortable dressing up. Besides, it wasn’t like the fabric wasn’t skin tight. It hugged her body like a second skin, and when she came out of the bathroom – after tugging at the front several times, adjusting the plunge of the chest with a faint grimace – she was treated to the same sight from Data. As far as she was concerned, it was a crime that he showed so little skin (or bioplast, as the case was).

“You really are a work of art,” she murmured, and Data blinked, his expression softening into an affectionate one as Tasha blushed, embarrassed at speaking such uncharacteristically sappy words. It was one thing to say them as a tease, but this…Data brought something out in her that Tasha was still getting used to. She was pretty sure she liked it.

They made their way down to the beach, wading out into the water together. Tasha had expected there to be at least a chill, but the water was temperate as it lapped at her toes, creeping up her legs as they moved deeper. There were hardly any waves at this part of the beach, and she was sure they had Risa’s weather control system to thank, but it didn’t make it any less peaceful knowing. The boat was designed for shallow waters, and they didn’t have to go in deeper than the waist, joining other vacationers who’d had the same idea as them. They found a place to sit in one of the shallower areas, the sand soft beneath them as the water lapped up to their chests, and Tasha felt her blush come back as Data hand-fed her bits of fish wrapped in sweet sea grasses. She was sure she had to be scarlet when he picked up what looked more or less like an oyster, letting it hover between them, head cocked, his eyes a question. Tasha leaned forward until the shell touched her lips, swallowing it down when Data tipped it into her mouth. She licked the salt away, watching him, and opened her mouth for another. Tasha had never _really_ believed that oysters – Risian or otherwise – could be aphrodisiacs, but when Data fed them to her like that…well, it was enough to sway that opinion, the water feeling suddenly cooler against the gentle heat pooling inside her.

The sunset was beautiful, turning the sky deep purple and orange as it dipped below the water, the stars shining to life as the sky went black. Tasha tipped her head back, staring up at them. She could almost imagine seeing _Enterprise_ in orbit, even though the ship would be long gone.

“Come on,” she murmured softly to Data. “Let’s go to bed.”

They made love with all the windows open, the breeze wafting in and fluttering the delicate, gauzy curtains. Tasha rarely called it that, preferred the blunter words for a blunt act, but something about Risa had settled inside her, and there was no better word for it, Data moving gently against her, soft sounds of pleasure spilling past Tasha’s lips and drowning in the sound of the ocean below.

It was a luxury to sleep in, and in spite of her usually perfect – although not as perfect as Data’s – internal clock, she found herself dozing until well after the sun had risen again, casting rays of warmth across the white sheets and blankets as Tasha snuggled deeper into them, content to lay there. When she’d planned this, she’d figured she’d keep to her routine, rising early for a morning run, a bit of exercise to get the blood flowing like she normally did before her shift. But Tasha wasn’t on shift today, and she found staying put a much more pleasant idea. She could run tomorrow, if she really wanted.

It took her a long while to realize Data was no longer with her, and she squinted her eyes open, running her hand over the empty expanse of bed beside her. She pushed herself half-upright, looking around, drawing the sheet up around her as she finally made it to her feet, the fabric trailing after her as she wandered into the living area. She found Data on the balcony, fully dressed in a flowing blue shirt, gauzy like the curtains, and dark shorts crossed at the waist with a pair of belt-like stipes. He smiled when he caught sight of her in the open doorway. “Good morning.”

She leaned against the doorframe. “You’re up early.”

Data gestured to his easel, and the partially-complete painting that rested on it. “Natural settings are often said to serve as an inspiration for artistic endeavors. I am attempting to test the veracity of that statement.”

Tasha crossed the balcony, wrapping her arms around Data’s waist from behind, stretching up to rest her chin on his shoulder as she slipped her hands up under the loose hem of his shirt with ease, fingers scratching gently over the skin of his stomach. “It looks nice,” she murmured. He’d begun painting the cliffside, angled so as to catch the sunrise coming up beyond the rocks. It was clearly still in its early stages, but there was already a sort of light spilling out across the canvas that was breathtaking to look at. 

Data tilted his head, considering. “I am not certain I would call myself ‘inspired.’ But it has been an interesting endeavor.”

“I can’t wait to see what it looks like when it’s finished.” Tasha pressed a kiss to his cheek and then dropped back on her heels. “I’m going to have breakfast. Are you going to join me, or do you want to paint some more?”

“I will be in shortly.”

Tasha nodded, making herself comfortable on the sofa, pulling something like an apple – although it tasted more like a peach – from the bowl and biting into it, letting the juices run down her chin, wiping them away with the back of her hand. Eventually Data came to sit beside her, and she stilled when he reached out and swiped his thumb along her jawline, collecting some of the liquid and sucking the digit into his mouth. He looked contemplative, and she asked, “What do you think?”

“It is largely comprised of sugar,” he answered clinically. But then, she hadn’t expected anything else. He did look marginally disappointed, but then he always did at times like this. Disappointed, but not surprised. “The fibrous quality of the fruit does make it more nutritious than the juice would be alone.”

Tasha bumped him with her shoulder, a small gesture of affection as she changed the subject. “Have you thought at all about what you’d like to do today?”

Data blinked, cocking his head at her. “I had assumed you would choose the activities.”

“It’s your shore leave too.” Tasha pulled her knees up, tucking her chin against them. “I can pick, if you’d like, but I was hoping there might be things you wanted to do too.”

Data hesitated, in spite of the blanket permission. Finally, he said, “There is a sculpting class that I found of interest, with a focus on the emotive and sensual qualities of the process. And, if you were willing, I would not be opposed to taking a day or two to explore some of the caverns. I know you have some interest in rock climbing, and I have read articles on a moss that, in lieu of sunlight, has a symbiotic nature with the crystals that form there. When touched, the spores emit tones akin to musical notes.”

Tasha smiled. “It sounds perfect. Why don’t we do caves today, and sculpting a little later in the week? Just give me a minute to get dressed.”

She pulled on a simple outfit, adequate for some easygoing rock-climbing, and joined Data in the living area again so they could leave for the reception area together. The receptionists were able to point them towards a cavern guide without difficulty, and even though it had been awhile since Tasha had done this particular activity, muscle memory made buckling herself into the harness easy, even assisting Data when he had some trouble with the straps. Their guide chattered happily to them, answering Data’s questions as he led the pair of them into the caverns, the way illuminated by a few dim lamps, apparently designed to interfere with the natural ecosystem as little as possible. They took a sharp fork, which their guide told them was the more relaxing of the two: shorter drops, not quite so steep, and wider pathways to walk. The other way led to more challenging descents, including paths designed for multi-day trips, and Tasha made a note to possibly return there sometime in the second week of their vacation if Data was interested.

The climb was easy compared to some of the drills Tasha had run with her teams, warming her muscles pleasantly in a gentle workout as they made their way down to some of the deeper caverns. The lights diminished, replaced instead by faintly glowing crystals, set in with the moss that Data had been so eager to learn about. Tasha touched down on the floor, watching with a smile as Data ran experimental fingertips over the wispy spores protruding from the moss, the air around them filled with tinkling like wind chimes in response. “Incredible,” he breathed, his voice filled with wonder. “Keiko would be fascinated.”

“She’s not the only one,” Tasha murmured, and grinned when Data glanced back at her. She expected that if he could have flushed, he would have. She’d seen him with Keiko before, the two scientists geeking out together in the arboretum about some particularly unusual piece of flora. It was cute. Tasha was no scientist, and she was glad Data had managed to find friends he could share that part of his life with even aside from work.

They spent most of the day in the caves, climbing up and down the various slopes, working their way through chambers with crystals that glowed in a variety of colors and places where the ocean swept in, the breeze swooping up through the cracks to make the moss sing in a haunting harmony. By the time they came up again, thanking their guide for his assistance, the sun had already set, and Tasha was eager for more than just the protein bar she’d had as a snack. They ate in their rooms – or rather, Tasha ate, and Data mostly watched, and she had long since gotten used to that, and even enjoyed the attention. Tasha hooked her ankle around Data’s while she ate, rubbing her leg against his to maintain that sense of closeness. “I think I want to do the beach tomorrow,” she said. “There are some tidal pools a little ways away from here. Could be fun.”

They rose early, just as the morning rays were brushing past the mountains. Data painted a bit more while Tasha ate breakfast, the rockface just starting to take shape against the white canvas. The shoreline was mostly deserted, save for a few people up early for a stroll, giving them plenty of space to themselves as they made their way onto the beach. Tasha had expected bigger crowds – Risa was a huge tourist destination, after all, with no such thing as an ‘off season’ – but it seemed they were in luck. They found a spot to spread their blankets, setting stones on the corners as a precaution, although Tasha doubted the winds would pick up much at all, and then wandered in the direction of the tidal pools. Tasha flexed her feet against the sand, the fine grains slipping between her toes, cooling as they crossed the water line. The rocks were sharp against her feet, but Tasha didn’t mind it, the water in the pools cooler than the ocean had been, lined with sea grasses and swimming with tiny, darting fish. Tasha perched on a rock, swirling her fingers through the water, and watched Data, ankle-deep, squatting down to examine the lines of minerals in the rock.

They ate lunch on the blanket, the sun high overhead heating the sands enough that Data pulled an umbrella from the hamper they’d brought with them, setting it up to shade over them. Tasha sprawled comfortably, licking the juice of strawberries and honey from her fingers, grinning and stretching up to nibble bite-sized sandwiches from Data’s hand, sucking teasingly at his fingertips. Comfortably full, she tugged him down to lay beside her, closing her eyes as the wind ruffled her hair and the sunlight streamed over her face, warming her all the way through.

“This is nice, right?” she asked. She turned her head, looking to Data for confirmation. “Quiet, relaxing…”

Data gave a nod of acknowledgement. “It is satisfactory.”

“Yeah?”

“I find I am enjoying it even more than I anticipated.”

“I’m glad.” Tasha rolled onto her side, propping her head up. “I’m glad you came with me.”

Data looked at her, his smile small but holding so much weight. “I am glad as well.”

For a moment, they lapsed into silence, the only sounds the waves beyond and the wind through the trees. “I want to do something special tonight,” Tasha murmured after a while. “There’s a restaurant in town…it’s not a long walk, and the food is supposed to be amazing.”

“Whatever you would like.”

Tasha snorted a laugh. “Do you really enjoy just…sitting around, watching me eat?”

“I enjoy watching you enjoy yourself. It is pleasing to me.”

Tasha smiled. She curled her hand around the back of Data’s neck, kissing him gently. “Well, I promise to enjoy myself tonight. And after we’re done, we can go back to the room, and then I have a surprise for you that I think _you’ll_ enjoy too.”

Data raised his eyebrows. “I do not suppose you are going to tell me what it is?”

“That’s what surprise means, baby.” She tangled her legs with his, drawing him in for more lazy kisses. Between them, she added, “But I promise, you’ll like it.”

“That I do not doubt.”

They spent a few more hours on the beach. They still had the area mostly to themselves, and when Tasha was finally able to drag herself away from Data – because while these beaches might have been mostly empty, they were not the sort where indecent exposure was allowed or encouraged – she spent a little time in the water, swimming out and treading where it was too deep to stand. There were more waves out here, but only just, and Tasha bobbed gently with them, watching as Data made it waist-deep and observed her from there. She swam back, splashing him playfully, admiring the way the sun shone off the water dripping from his arms. At first, Data didn’t retaliate, but when Tasha tackled him into the sand, until he was blinking water out of his eyes, his hair dripping with it, he got the idea, splashing her back until Tasha was laughing and thrashing, waves rucking up around them as they play-wrestled, not even a particularly sensual game but one purely for the fun of it, Tasha’s muscles burning at the exertion of fighting with an android, even one who was holding back for her sake. Eventually she flopped against the sand in shallower waters, calling out a truce as she panted, the tide lapping up the shore still wetting her hair as Data came to sit beside her, leaning over her and blocking out the sun. Between breathes, she grinned up at him, tracing his chest where the swimsuit clung to it. He wasn’t overly muscled here, in spite of his strength, but she still ran her fingers over the dips in the skin, admiring the shape of him. He stared down at her in adoration.

“You’re beautiful,” she told him. “I don’t know if I say that enough.”

“You tell me it often.”

“I should tell you every day,” she murmured. “Maybe twice.”

Data stroked her damp hair off her forehead. “There is little in this universe that I do not find aesthetically pleasing. However, when I look at you, I believe I understand what true beauty means.”

Tasha blushed. “Not fair,” she murmured. “It’s my turn to be sweet to you.”

“I was not aware we were taking turns.”

“We should. Or I’m going to turn into a mess every time you say things like that, and then I’ll never get to say it back to you.”

“In that case, I will allow it to be your turn.”

Tasha laughed at the tease, and Data’s smile widened. She hauled herself up out of the water, bringing Data with her. “Back to the room,” she said. “I need a shower before dinner.”

She didn’t let him join her, no matter how tempting the thought was, and when she stepped out she pulled one of the nicer outfits from her travel case, a more feminine look that Deanna had helped her pick out, green with patches of blue, sleeveless too, with a matching scarf thrown over the shoulders and hanging down her back. It flared at the waist, almost a short dress, and the royal blue leggings that went with it hugged her thighs, cutting just below the knee. She twisted in front of the mirror, smoothing her hands down the sides, and on a whim took a moment to fluff her hair up, apply just enough gel to it to make it stand mostly upright, curling and falling back down again in waves. Her heart thrummed, nervous, but this look had nothing on what she planned to wear later tonight, and that thought relaxed her somehow.

She had to bat Data’s hand away from her hair when she rejoined him, laughing as she scolded, “You’re going to mess it up!”

“I apologize,” he told her, but he was smiling too. “I do like it when you style it this way. It is an aesthetically appealing look for you.”

“You say that about all my looks,” Tasha teased. He’d smartened up to, in something closer to a waistcoat now, and she tugged on the lapels. “We should probably head out now, before I start getting ideas.”

They made it to the restaurant in one piece, without a hair out of place. The hostess’s greeting was traditional Risian, and Tasha bit her lip to hold back a grin when Data answered in kind, perfectly accented aside from the slight stilted nature of his natural speech. They got a table in the courtyard, and when Data asked, almost shyly, if he could order for her, Tasha’s heart fluttered, and she nodded. The food was as delicious as reported, and Tasha groaned with appreciation, savoring every bite.

“I could eat seafood every day,” she told Data between bites. “ _Mmm_ , it’s just so good. All the salt, the richness…”

“The replicators on _Enterprise_ are programmed with a number of seafood selections,” Data pointed out. “There is nothing preventing you from doing so.”

“Yeah, but-“ Tasha stabbed a fork in his direction. “If I do that, then it’s not special anymore.” She chewed thoughtfully. “We never had anything like this on Turkana. I mean, there were a couple rivers, a few seas, but they were mostly too far from the tunnels to be worth the trek. People hunted in the swamps sometimes, but it wasn’t half as good as this is. Everything had this sort of…acidic kind of bite to it.” She pulled a face. “I could live a very long time before I’d willingly eat like that again.” She shook it away, ignoring the quiet curiosity on Data’s face – the same look he got whenever she spoke about Turkana. She didn’t want to dwell on it any longer, and she speared another piece of fish, holding it out to him. “Here.”

He leaned forward, accepting the bite without taking the fork from her hand, his eyes still fixed on hers. It made Tasha’s breath catch in her throat; Data might not really have been able to taste, but it was the ritual of the thing, the sharing, that made her chest feel fit to burst. She knew, practically, but it still surprised her sometimes, just how much Data meant to her. How important it was to her that he was willing to meet her on her terms, the way she wanted. She wet her lips, fingers curling into her lap, resisting the urge to tug on her scarf. The words “I love you” climbed the back of her throat, and she swallowed them down again. It wasn’t that she hadn’t said them before, but suddenly they felt trite, shallow representations of something that was so far beyond anything she ever thought she’d have.

Data cocked his head, apparently catching something in her expression. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Tasha managed. She forced a smile. “Just…thinking about us. Good thoughts.” She reached out, grasping Data’s hand on the table and squeezing gently, their fingers threaded tight together. “You mean…so much to me. You know that, right?”

“I know,” Data said softly. He looked down at their joined hands, his thumb stroking along the back of Tasha’s. He glanced up, shy again. “Is it my turn yet?”

Tasha’s throat stuck, and she swallowed hard. “Yeah, baby. It’s your turn.”

“It is unusual, but I am finding myself increasingly taken with the thought that…I am not certain how I will function without you.”

Oh god. Tasha’s chest tightened. She shook her head. “Let’s…let’s not think about that, okay baby? If we’re lucky, you’re going to be stuck with me a long while yet.” Her grip tightened on his hand. “Hey. Why don’t we get dessert to go? I still have a surprise for you.”

Data perked up, nodding his assent, and – still in perfect Risian – signaled for the waiter. Tasha didn’t drop Data’s hand again until they were back in their suite, turning to him and placing both hands on his shoulders to sit him down on the sofa, making him promise to stay there until she called him. Data nodded his assent, clearly curious, and Tasha slipped back into the bedroom.

Most of her clothes had stayed in the travel case, with Tasha rooting them out as she needed them, but she had unpacked a small selection, storing them in the lowest drawer of the dresser at the foot of the bed, where she’d assumed Data wouldn’t look. She opened that drawer now, pulling out sheer blue fabric and the darker velvety piece that matched it, running her fingers gently over the golden bands before plucking them out too. She shed her leggings and top, winding the scarf up and throwing it on top of the dresser, stepping into the sheer skirt – if it could even be called that when it was slit all the way up the sides and dipped so low in the front and back – and sitting on the bed to wind the metal around her legs, cold against her skin. The top took some work to pull on, mussing her hair, and Tasha’s fingers curled into fists. She squeezed her eyes shut, tucking her chin and repeating _you don’t look stupid, you don’t look stupid_ over and over in her mind like a mantra. She wasn’t certain she believed it, but she stood anyway, searching inside her for the artificial confidence she’d been instilled with last time she wore this outfit, swallowing hard and doing her best to put on a seductive smile as she arranged herself in the doorway, calling out to Data, “You can come in now!”

She heard Data’s steps, evenly paced, and bit her lip as they faltered, Data stuttering to a stop as he caught sight of her, his eyes wide. He opened his mouth, and then closed it again.

“What do you think?” Tasha asked softly. She pushed off from the doorframe, resisting the urge to cross her arms, to cover her chest, because clearly the top wasn’t going to do that for her. There was more fabric in the sleeves, covering all the way down to her wrists, whereas the bottoms of her breasts hung out from underneath the velvet.

Data swallowed visibly. “I…did not know you kept it.”

“I wasn’t going to,” Tasha admitted. She fidgeted, toying with the slits in the skirt, rubbing the gauze between her fingers. She stared at the floor, heart pounding in her throat. “I was going to recycle it, but…something made me stop.”

“I would have thought the memories associated with the outfit would have precluded further use of it.”

“Yeah, well…” Tasha lifted her gaze, blinking up at Data from under her eyelashes, giving him a tiny smile. “Turns out, I was wrong about a lot of things from that night. They’re worth making better memories, don’t you think?”

“I find I agree with you.” Data hesitated, and then took a step closer. He reached out, and when Tasha didn’t move away he traced down her forehead, marking a curl that wasn’t there. “I do prefer this hairstyle to the other,” he murmured. “It suits you more.”

“I think so too.” Last time, she’d slicked her hair back on a whim, like Data’s, leaving just that one curl on her forehead. She didn’t like it half as much as she liked this style, and that Data approved was just a bonus. She reached out, running her fingers down his sides, hooking them into his waistband to pull him to her, biting her lip as her eyes flicked up to meet his. “What do you think about the rest?”

“I…” Data’s fingers flexed, like he was uncertain where he was allowed to touch. Tasha grinned; it was easy to feel stupid, looking like this, when she was alone. With Data there, it was just as easy to remember why she’d wanted to put it on in the first place.

She took his hands, drawing them up to her lips to kiss the knuckles, listening to the way Data’s breath hitched. “You don’t have to be nervous,” she murmured. “You know what I like.”

“I cannot feel nervous,” Data said, but he sounded dazed, as if the words were an impulse. It just made Tasha’s smile widen.

“My mistake,” she purred, guiding one of his hands to rest on her hip. She let her fingers drag, lazily, as she pulled them away, and Data’s grip tightened, as if anchoring himself. She took the other hand in both of hers, stroking her thumbs over the backs of his fingers, grinning as she blinked up at him in a look that was far from innocent.

Data let her guide that hand too, his eyes darkening when she brought it to her chest, pressing up under the edge of her top. She wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, pulling him in just enough to kiss him, nipping at his lips, swiping her tongue along them until he gave her entry. His fingers slipped up, under the fabric, his thumb catching on her nipple and making her inhale, just a little breath, but one that made him do it again with intent, pinching the sensitive flesh between his fingers and twisting until it hardened, making Tasha moan against his mouth. She fisted her hand in the front of his shirt, taking fumbling steps backwards as she dragged him after her towards the bed, her knees hitting against the mattress and making her fall with an embarrassed yelp. Data caught himself above her, and Tasha panted, staring up into his yellow eyes. She wet her lips, momentum lost. “Ah…”

Data took a step back, collecting himself, and Tasha eyed the bulge in his shorts, licking her lips again for an entirely different reason. She reached out, pulling him to her again, rucking up his shirt to press her lips to his stomach, mouthing down towards his waistband, licking and nuzzling into the skin.

She stopped when Data’s hands cradled her cheeks, looking up at him questioningly. “Is something wrong?”

“You have shown considerable aversion to this act.” Data’s hands were achingly gentle, not quite pushing her away, but not pulling her in either. “I do not wish you to upset yourself.”

He…had a point. They’d tried it a few times, but Tasha had always been reticent, and she’d never found it in herself to follow through. Data was insistent in that respect; he was willing to let her try whatever she’d like, but he didn’t want her ‘pushing through’ any discomfort if it genuinely upset her. No aspect of sexuality was that important to him, and as he pointed out, any good partner would have felt the same.

She let her forehead rest against his stomach, eyes closed as she took in a few long, deep breaths. “I’m alright,” she said softly. “I think I’m okay.” She tilted her head back, looking up at him, and smiled. “I’ve got an idea. Lay down for me? I’ll be right back.”

Data obeyed, trading places with her on the bed, and Tasha paused in the doorway, grinning as she looked back at him. “Data?”

He cocked his head, “Yes?”

“Lose the clothes?”

“Yes, Tasha.”

She laughed, darting out to the living area to collect her prize, back again before Data was even finished with the buttons on his shirt. She bounded onto the bed, settling next to him, and held up the takeaway container triumphantly. “Dessert,” she teased. “With all its connotations.” She batted Data’s hands away from his clothes, parting the two halves of the shirt over his chest, bending low to press a long, sweet kiss to his lips. Data arched up into the touch, shuddering when Tasha’s hand traced lower, skating over his waistband and around the tent at his crotch, teasing at the fabric. She grinned into his mouth, pulling away and laughing when he tried to chase after. She pushed him down again, flattening him back against the bed with one palm. He didn’t have to go, android strength superior to hers, but he went willingly, and that power was as heady to Tasha as any aphrodisiac.

She popped the lid of the takeaway box, the sound loud in the room, their breath hardly stirring the warm evening air. The Risian honey cake was still warm, the syrupy honey dribbling over the sides, and Tasha swiped her finger through the mess. She painted Data’s cheek with it, then bent again, laving her tongue against his skin as she licked it off him, and Data’s breath caught and then ceased entirely, his eyes huge, pupils blown as he stared at her. Tasha gave the other cheek the same treatment, then painted the arc of his nose, following it all the way with her tongue before dropping a kiss to the tip.

“It’s not exactly tantric massage,” she murmured, just loud enough for him to hear it, “but I think it’s close enough.”

“I believe the Risians would agree with you,” Data confirmed, his voice no louder than hers, as if afraid to break the spell of the room.

Tasha pushed his shirt back over his shoulders, leaving it there to trap his arms even as it bared his entire chest to her. She rested her hand at the center of it for a moment, and asked, “Is this alright?”

Data rolled his shoulders back, as if testing the give of the material – as if he couldn’t shred it with little effort, a though that pulsed through Tasha white hot – and then nodded. “Please continue.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” Tasha pinched a bit of the cake between her fingers. It wasn’t really cake, more delicate layers of pastry, and it crumbled under her touch. She sprinkled it down Data’s chest, followed by more lines of honey, painting over his stomach and in rings around his nipples and belly button, all delightful little quirks that an android really didn’t need. Tasha reveled in it. She lapped up the treat, going slow, savoring every crunch of pastry, scooping it up with little licks of her tongue, humming with approval. She laved around his nipples, circling first one, then the other, sucking them into her mouth in turn to ensure she’d cleaned them thoroughly. It made Data shudder, a short pant punched from his throat, his hips twitching up before Tasha squeezed his thigh in warning and he stilled. She bit down gently on one of his nipples and he whined, before she soothed it over again with her tongue, shifting, crawling backwards as she gradually moved lower, settling herself comfortably between his legs, ignoring the bulge brushing against her chest and throat as she dipped her tongue into Data’s belly button, messily smearing the honey and licking it off her own lips. Even aside from the honey cake, there was nothing metallic about the way he tasted. His skin wasn’t salty with sweat, but it did taste like the ocean they’d played in earlier, overlaying something else that Tasha couldn’t quite describe. Data probably knew all the chemical components but she didn’t ask him. She just kept up her methodical work, lapping at Data’s skin until he was shaking, until she felt his thighs tremble and heard his breath grow short. Data might have been a machine, but his sexuality programming was a thing of beauty, detailed and realistic to the extreme.

She sat back on her heels, admiring the sight he made: skin shining from her ministrations, shoulders pulled back, shorts tented obscenely. He had propped himself up as best he could on his elbows, staring at her with hungry, adoring eyes, and Tasha wet her lips, tasting honey and salt on them. If he were human, she knew his arms would have been aching where they were trapped by the shirt, but he wasn’t human. He didn’t experience discomfort in that way. Her body throbbed, dampness pooling between her legs, and Tasha pressed her fingers down, through the fabric of the skirt, rubbing just a little to take the edge off. “You’re gorgeous like this,” she breathed. “All spread out for me…” She reached out, running her fingertips over his shoulders and down his arms, fingers drumming against the place where skin met fabric. “Can I tie you up?”

Data’s eyes widened, and Tasha slid backwards, fetching her scarf from the dresser. She wound it between her hands, standing at the foot of the bed, her eyebrows arched in question. Data’s lips parted, and he hesitated for a long moment before he nodded, and Tasha smiled, throwing a leg over his stomach, scooting up to straddled his chest as she carefully peeled his shirt off him and discarded it, tracing her hands along Data’s arms until she could lace her fingers with his, tugging gently until his wrists were crossed over his head. She wrapped the scarf around them, knotting it securely – or as securely as she could, given that no known fabric could hold Data if he didn’t want it to – and then fastening it around one of the posts on the headboard. She sat back, admiring her work, petting idly at his chest. It wasn’t the most elaborate knotwork she’d ever done to him, but there was always something so pleasing about Data being tied, knowing that he could break free but wouldn’t, because he wanted to be there.

“You can always tell me to stop,” she murmured, rubbing her knuckles gently over the hollow of his throat, another pulse of heat sinking through her as he tipped his chin back for better access. “Nothing heavy tonight, I think. I just want you to enjoy yourself. But if you think you need your safeword, you can use that too, alright?”

“Yes, Tasha.”

“Can you tell me what it is?”

“Reichenbach.”

“Good boy,” Tasha praised. She rewarded him with a kiss, letting his tongue into her mouth, letting him taste the honey too. His taste receptors might not have appreciated it as food, but Tasha knew he’d appreciate what it meant.

She pulled back, just to look at him. Data stared back. His hair fanned out around his head, against the pillows, beautifully dark against the lightness of it all. His bound hands curled into light fists, and Tasha wasn’t wearing anything under her skirt. She knew he could feel her wetness, dripping down her thighs and onto his chest. She felt like she was burning, her body wound tight and eager, but she forced herself not to rush as she slid between his legs again, and Data keened softly when she caught the fastener of his shorts between her teeth, undoing it with an almost-forgotten ease. Her pulse pounded in her chest and her ears, and she closed her eyes, rubbing her cheek against the straining fabric, so close to being released. Her fingernails scratched against Data’s thighs, and slowly she dragged his shorts down, sucking in a breath as his cock sprang free, hard and leaking for her, the tip a dark gold ochre and shining as the foreskin slid back, his balls heavy and tight. So many pieces that an android didn’t need, and Tasha loved it all the more for that fact.

She tugged his shorts all the way down behind her, letting them get tangled around Data’s ankles before she returned her attention to him. She wondered, sometimes, at the expansiveness of his sexuality program, the nuance and attention to detail of something like this, when other aspects, like linguistics, had been overlooked. The whole of his cock was slick with lubrication, not just leaking from the tip but from the whole length, a feature which Tasha very much appreciated. It twitched when she curled her hand around it, prompting a gasp from Data, and she swiped her thumb over the tip, tugging gently at the foreskin, swirling the pad around the glans until Data shuddered. He whimpered when she let go, but he didn’t so much as tug against his bindings.

Tasha dipped her fingers in the last of the honey, painting lines up the insides of Data’s thighs and bending her head, sucking rather than licking as she cleaned it off again. She bit down against the skin, prompting a whine from above her, worrying at it with her teeth, but Data couldn’t bruise. It was a shame. She would have liked to mark him like that.

Instead, she marked him in another way, tracing more honey up over the crease where his thighs met his groin, licking a path up and around where his erection strained against his stomach, heavy and pulsing, brushing her chin when she licked up around it, but otherwise ignored. She took deep breathes, keeping her pace slow, allowing her chest to unwind as she moved closer and closer to center.

She glanced up at Data, watching her silently except for the occasional sound of pleasure. She gave him a small smile. “Feel good?”

He nodded. His fingers twitched, as if seeking to touch, but otherwise he did not move. Tasha set one hand on his hip, pressing down, as if that could keep him against the mattress. With the other, she scraped up the last bits of honey, making eye contact with Data as she used three fingers to paint three lines up the underside of his cock, sucking the digits into her mouth as she regarded him. The yellow in Data’s eyes was almost completely obscured by the black, and Tasha clenched her thighs together.

“Stay still for me,” she murmured, as if that were a question, and Data nodded again in confirmation before Tasha bent her head, flattening her tongue and licking up the underside of his cock in one long stroke.

Data cried out, his head falling back against the pillows, eyelids fluttering to half-mast. His hips twitched momentarily under her hand before he stilled them, the strong musculature in his thighs tensing visibly beneath the false skin. It was so gorgeously human, and Tasha repeated her motion in shorter licks, lapping up either side of him before pointing her tongue, teasing it around the head, dipping into the slit at the tip. The not-quite-taste of him was thicker here, not human but not as unpleasant as she’d expected, and Tasha wrapped her fist around the base of him, pulling his erection away from his body enough to wrap her lips around the head, sucking hard, tonguing at the foreskin. A soft _crack_ sounded above her and she startled, Data’s cock falling from her lips as she looked up, and Data hands were wrapped tight around the headboard, splinters visible in the wood even as his wrists stayed bound.

She _stared_ , open mouthed, barely hearing Data’s whispered apology, as if it were something to be _sorry_ for, as if it wasn’t absolutely gorgeous that he was losing his seemingly endless control, but still retaining it enough to obey her, to keep her safe, to keep her comfortable, and it was enough to make her dive down again, swallowing half of Data’s length in one sloppy, unpracticed go, doing her best to keep her teeth out of the way as she bobbed on him, pumping her hand along the rest of the shaft, the way slick and smooth. She didn’t let him hit the back of her throat – she wasn’t ready for that, not yet – but she worked at the rest of it, sucking and licking, pulling nearly all the way off to tease at his foreskin and then pushing down again to bury him in the slick heat of her mouth. Her clit _throbbed_ , and she shoved her free hand between her legs, groaning with frustration around the length in her mouth when her skirt got in the way, giving up and grinding her fingers against her clit through it, the gauze a strange but not unpleasant sensation against it, almost sharp, and Tasha tried to slow down, to drag it out a little longer, but she couldn’t stop herself from coming, practically sobbing with pleasure around Data’s cock as she did, her body rippling through the aftershocks, wetness dripping down her thighs, soaking the front of her skirt and puddling against the sheets.

She pulled off with a gasp, panting as she pressed her forehead into Data’s hip, eyes squeezed shut as she rode out the feeling. Her hand stayed tight around the base of Data’s cock, the fingers of the other gripping the sheets hard enough to tear as she came down, fighting for breath. She was still shuddering when she lifted her head, and Data’s eyes were wide. She blushed, grinning with embarrassment, and swallowed hard.

“Sorry,” she managed. “I guess I got excited.” She leaned down, blinking up at him through batted eyelashes as she pressed a kiss of apology to the tip of his cock, grinning as it made him shiver again. She kitten-licked around the head, alternating with broader strokes, her thumb rubbing into the juncture between his cock and balls, pressing until Data keened.

“You can come,” she whispered, working kisses down the shaft, reaching lower to roll his balls between her fingers, squeezing gently. “Whenever you want, baby. I want you to.”

“ _Tasha_ …”

“I love it when you say my name,” she murmured. “So beautiful, baby. Such a good boy for me.” She sucked an open-mouthed kiss into the base before working her way back up again, her tongue playing at the vein underneath. “Come whenever you like, just don’t…” She took in a shaking breath. “I don’t want to be swallowing anything, okay?”

“I understand,” Data whispered. The headboard creaked again under his hands, and Tasha smiled to herself, hiding it against Data’s hip. She sucked him down again, taking him a little deeper, working him with her lips and her tongue, paying attention to the spots that made him gasp and moan. She traced her fingers lower, stroking over his hole and pressing one finger in to the first knuckle, her hand slick with the fluids from his own cock, and Data cried out, his cock suddenly hardening further and twitching against her tongue, his hips jerking up enough that Tasha pulled off, watching as Data shook apart against the sheets, his eyes squeezed shut, his mouth open as he panted through the orgasm without a single drop of cum pulsing from his cock.

She pet his thighs as he settled again, sitting back on her heels to watch him. The headboard was absolutely done for, and Tasha could already feel mild embarrassment at the thought of having to send in that particular maintenance request to the staff. When she thought Data had focused enough to understand the words, she teased gently, “I’d ask how that was, but I think I have a pretty good idea.”

Data blinked at her, his gaze a bit unfocused, like he was looking at all of her at once and having trouble seeing. Eventually, he managed, “It was…highly satisfactory.” He swallowed hard. “Are you…alright?”

Tasha smiled and nodded. Her chin was soaked, from lubrication and honey and her own saliva, and she wiped it off with the back of her sleeve, staining the velvet dark. “I’m good,” she said. “Better than I expected.”

“I am glad.”

She reached up, loosening the scarf so that Data could pull his wrists apart, unwinding the fabric. Carefully, he kicked his shorts the rest of the way off, leaving him bare against the sheets. The moonlight glowed outside, the sky dark now, reflecting off of Data’s skin, as if he too were glowing, like some sort of nude painting from Ancient Earth. Part of Tasha felt overdressed by comparison, but when Data traced careful fingers along the sleeves of her top, from shoulder to wrist, it felt just right.

“Hey,” she murmured quietly, prompting Data to look up at her. His hair was a mess, and she tucked a lock of it back behind his ear, her thumb brushing gently against his cheek. “Don’t think I’m done with you, mister.”

Data arched an eyebrow. “While I am not averse to continuing, I believe I may require a short recess.”

“What happened to that android refractory period?” Tasha teased.

Data tipped his head in acknowledgement, expression mildly amused. “It appears your ministrations were…particularly effective. While I could reengage the program without difficultly, I would prefer a moment to allow my systems to reset. I am finding it…more difficult to process than expected.”

Tasha laughed. “I’ll take that as a compliment.” She smiled, as much to herself as Data. “It’s nice to know I’ve still got that particular skillset. In case I ever want to use it again.”

“I will not be upset if you do not,” Data told her.

She rubbed his thigh. “I know, baby.”

“As enjoyable as the experience was, I believe I still prefer performing the reciprocal act on you.”

Tasha snorted. She knocked him lightly with her foot. “I’ll make sure you get plenty of chances, don’t worry.” Tasha might have retained her oral sex skills, rusty as they were, but Data could turn eating her out into an art form, and like any of his other art forms, Tasha was more than willing to encourage him to practice.

They fell silent for a while, and Tasha found herself picking lightly at the honey cake left in the box. Without the syrup, it was a great deal more crumbly, and getting cold, but it was still good. She licked it absently from her fingers, leaning into Data’s leg, her thigh pressed against his hip while he stroked his fingers gently over the edge of her skirt, toying with the fabric. “It’s strange,” she murmured eventually. “The last time I wore this was…so embarrassing. Thinking back on it always made me feel so ashamed.”

“Because of me?”

It was a simple question, not accusing at all, but Tasha gave Data’s ankle a reassuring squeeze anyway. “No, baby. Because of me.”

“I am not certain I understand.”

She huffed a tiny laugh, grinning down into the honey cake container. In retrospect, it was almost funny. “I…I had such a crush on you, and I was so stubborn about recognizing it that even after all that I still put off addressing it for over a year.” She shook her head. “When I think about seducing you like that…I know you don’t exactly have much first-hand experience to compare it to but trust me. ‘I was abandoned as a child’ is _not_ the sexiest pickup line.” She blushed. “I still cringe just thinking about it.”

“You were attempting to establish intimacy with me.”

“Yeah, well, I can think of a lot of better ways to do it.” She shrugged, and laughed again. “I mean, I guess it worked, though. I guess neither of us have great taste drunk.”

“Given that we have made similar choices sober, I am inclined to disagree with you.” Data gestured to her attire. “Case in point.”

“I’ll give you that one,” Tasha grinned. She set the dessert box aside, propping herself back on her hands. “Although I think you might need to spend a little more time proving your argument. That is, assuming you don’t need any more recovery time?”

The words were only mildly barbed, a clear jest, and Data offered her one of those tiny, stunning smiles of his. “I know you are attempting to goad me into being rougher with you. It will not work.”

“Am I really so transparent?”

“As you said,” Data murmured, and Tasha gasped in delight as she was suddenly tugged down by the ankle, collapsing against the bed as Data pinned her with a gentle hand. Against her lips, he murmured, “I know what you like.”

The kiss was blisteringly hot, and Tasha moaned into it, arching her chest up into Data’s hand as he squeezed her breast through the fabric, tweaking the nipple before kneading at the soft flesh. She groaned, sinking her fingers into his hair and tugging, but he didn’t budge, nor had she expected – or wanted – him to, his lips demanding against hers, his tongue forcing its way into her mouth as if Tasha wouldn’t accept it eagerly, sucking on it in a parody of her earlier performance.

She squirmed, managing to get one leg out, hooking her knee around his hip, and Data allowed her to drag him down to meet her, hard again, his erection rubbing against her as she pulled him flush. Data caught her hand when it shoved down, looking to grip him, to angle him in, pushing her wrist back up until it pressed against the mattress. Tasha panted as he broke the kiss, checking her response. She loosened her grip on his hair in favor of petting it, carding through the soft locks. He nodded, more to himself than her, and gently rucked up her skirt. Tasha exhaled softly into another moan as his fingers skated up the inside of her thighs, slippery with her own slick, and then down again, plucking at the golden bands around her calves. He kept the touches feather-light, teasing, and Tasha bit back a cry of need, Data pressing soothing kisses to her lips, drinking the sounds off them. He slipped one finger inside her, probing, checking if she was ready to take him, but Tasha was already desperately turned on, whining and rocking her hips into it as he pumped the digit, spreading open her walls. He withdrew it, nudging her thighs so she would part them for him, taking himself in hand and pressing the tip against her wet opening, rubbing it until Tasha gasped into his mouth, trying her best to fuck down against him with so little leverage. Her wrist flexed under his hand but she didn’t try to fight it, and Data didn’t release her. He circled himself against her folds one more time, sparking pleasure throughout all the sensitive nerves, and then adjusted the angle just a little, and Tasha cried out as he caught against her, blunt pressure at her opening until the head popped in, the rest sinking in with ease. Data gave it all to her in one long stroke, not making her beg for it as he seated himself deep inside her.

He stilled when he bottomed out, breaking their kisses to give her a moment to breathe, to adjust, but she was already ready for him, her walls molding around him. Tasha clenched around the length, attempting to draw him deeper, every exhale shuddering out as she tried to grind against him. Data pinned her hip to the bed, cutting off the motion, replacing it with slow, gentle circles of his hips, barely pulling out as he moved, setting a pace that was gradual and even, refusing to let her speed it up. He rocked in and out of her, slow drags of his cock that sparked along her walls, and Tasha screwed up her face against all the sensation, panting, her nails digging into her palm and the back of his neck.

“Baby, _please_ ,” she whined.

“We are in no rush,” Data murmured back. He gave another leisurely thrust, screwing his hips gently to grind against the spot inside Tasha that made colors dance behind her closed eyes, a cry dragged from her throat as he did it again, rutting slowly into that spot. She squirmed against him, arching, fighting for _something_ , but all Data gave her was that slow pace, taking her apart piece by piece, his gaze fixed on her expression, wonder in his eyes as he watched her fall to pieces.

It was so good Tasha wanted to cry, achingly tender, every move calculated for her pleasure as much as her earlier gesture had been for his – more so, even. Data stroked the backs of his fingers over her cheeks, picking up tear tracks, painting them down her exposed throat and her bare midriff, reaching under the bunches of her skirt to circle his fingers around where he penetrated her, dipping just the tips in, just enough for Tasha to feel the hint of the stretch. She shuddered, a high sound building in her throat that she fought to keep back, unable to as Data pressed his fingers in a little deeper, his thumb flicking gently over her clit, coaxing the noise out of her until it turned into a cry. Even without pushing them in the pressure made her feel fuller, stretched around him, and Tasha sobbed, pressing her cheeks against the mattress, her body shaking with the effort, Data stringing her higher and higher at a pace so slow it almost hurt, building the flames inside her towards their peak.

“Tell me if it is too much,” Data murmured. “I can make you come now if it is. But if you will be patient for me, just a little longer…”

Tasha wanted to come so badly it _hurt_. But when she opened her mouth to beg for it, the words wouldn’t come out, her body betraying her in favor of Data’s expert ministrations, making every nerve ending sing with drawn out, aching pleasure. She panted, swallowing hard, and clenched down around his cock, around the tips of his fingers, letting her body move rhythmically against his. He withdrew the fingers, slipping them under her top again, working at her breast, pinching her nipple in a sweetly painful counterpoint to his thrusts, and Tasha bit down on her lip hard enough she tasted blood. She was drenched with sweat, her grip slipping on the back of his neck as she fought to keep a hold of it, stretching up, begging for kisses that he gave to her, gentle and sweet.

“Want you to come,” she mumbled. “Inside me, please, baby.”

“I am very close,” Data promised, and she could hear it, the barest hints of strain in his voice, android control so much better than human but not immune to this, to the pleasure he was taking in her body, and it made Tasha laugh against his lips, her kisses growing more insistent, arching her chest up into his touch, pressing against the pressure on her wrist until it let up and she was able to take Data’s hand, lacing their fingers together, clutching tight as she dug her heel against the swell of Data’s ass, encouraging him to thrust a little harder, pumping as deep into her as he could get, fit snuggly into her slick channel as she clenched down around him again, and when she nipped at his lips Data groaned, spilling inside her in long pulses. He fumbled his hand between them, working her clit while he was still hard inside her, still coming, and the dual sensations made Tasha gasp out as she came after him, not explosively but shockingly intense even as the waves that washed over her were almost gentle. Her grip on his hand tightened hard enough to break bone, but Data didn’t so much as flinch, murmuring praises against her lips about how good she felt around him, how much he enjoyed her pleasure, how sweet it was for her to give it to him willingly.

She whined when he pulled out, removing the plug that kept his cum and both their lubrications from leaking out onto the bed. He lowered his head, keeping his strokes gentle as he licked up the worst of it, humming at whatever it was he could register as the taste of them combined. After a moment, Tasha pushed his head away, too hyper-stimulated to take any more. “Come here,” she murmured, and coaxed him up into her arms so she could hold him, and he in turn wrapped her up, cradling her against his chest. Tasha closed her eyes, focusing on her breathing, letting it even out as the afterglow settled in, hazy and sweet. “I think I need another shower,” she mumbled, half laughing at the thought of it, and she felt Data smile against her temple, nosing into her hair and inhaling softly. She pinched him gently. “This was supposed to be your surprise, not mine.”

“And I enjoyed it thoroughly,” Data told her. Gradually, he sat up, pulling her with him. “You may relax. I will bathe you.”

“You just want to see me naked,” Tasha teased.

She didn’t have to open her eyes to see his delight in response. “I will never deny finding your figure pleasing,” he told her, scooping her up into his arms and allowing her to wrap hers around his neck. “But I find I will be…sorry, to remove these garments from you.” She felt herself sway with his steps, then heard the sound of the water running. She was half-asleep as his hands moved over her, stripping her clothes and sinking her into the tub, running the soapy lather over her skin, particularly careful when he reached between her legs to clean her up, the aftershocks of sensitivity still skating up and down Tasha’s spine. She almost didn’t register being dried, or brought back to bed, too sleepy to notice the sheets being changed or her being settled against fresh linins. She did have a vague sense of Data crawling in next to her, both of them now equally nude, Tasha cuddling into the full skin contact as she wrapped herself around him and finally gave herself fully over to sleep.

She woke up face-down in the pillows, the sunlight warm against her back and bright at the edges of her vision, but the first thing that Tasha really became aware of as she drifted back to consciousness was just how much everything hurt. Not in a bad way, per se, but that muscle-deep ache of having spent a whole day out and about and then going home and having mind-numbingly, muscle-tensingly good sex with her boyfriend without considering a stretch first. She groaned, burying her face deeper into the mattress, moaning as the action pulled at her arms and shoulders.

The bed dipped, and a gentle hand found a home on the small of her back, Data’s voice soft and soothing when he murmured, “You have been sleeping longer than expected. Would you like breakfast?”

Tasha squeezed the pillow over her head and ignored him, but Data didn’t sound particularly bothered by it as he said, “If you would prefer I let you sleep-“

Tasha squinted one eye out at him, taking in his cocked head and placid expression. “You broke me,” she groaned, falling theatrically back into the pillows. “I’m never getting up again.”

“Are you alright?”

There was actual concern in his voice, and Tasha had to smile into the fabric. With some effort, she turned over onto her back. “I’m _fine,_ baby. This isn’t the first time you’ve fucked me until I could barely walk the next day. I’ll get over it.” She pulled up her knees and winced. “Eventually. After a little more sleep.”

“I feel obliged to inform you that it is 1400 hours. You have been sleeping most of the day.”

Tasha deliberated. “It’s my vacation,” she decided. “If I want to spend the entire day in bed, I can.”

“Very well.” Data smiled. “Would you like me to bring you breakfast, or do you intend to wait?”

Tasha thought about curling back up into a ball and going right back to sleep, but her stomach gurgled, and she gave in. “Breakfast, please.”

She ate, half propped up by pillows, surveying the broken headboard with mild amusement as she licked jam from her fingers – amusement that spilled over when she noticed Data tracking the motion of her tongue with an expression she could only describe as ‘embarrassed but turned on.’ She nudged him with her foot. “So. What have you been up to while I’ve been out?”

The answer was a mix of things. He’d worked some more on his painting, and taken a short walk along the beach. He’d also spoken to their hosts about other potential activities to explore while they were there. Tasha mentally calculated the days. This was number four, which meant ten to go, including their pick-up date. That was more than enough time to relax and do some things too.

“If I may make a suggestion,” Data said tactfully after another wince from Tasha as she shifted her legs. “The Risians have a number of massage practices open to guests. They may be able to alleviate your discomfort.”

“Why can’t you do it?” Tasha teased. “I know for a fact you’re more than proficient in a _number_ of techniques.”

Data arched his eyebrows pointedly. “The probability of a massage from me resulting in additional intercourse is significantly high. Considering the circumstances, I would call that ‘counter-productive.’”

Tasha pouted, but he had a point. It wasn’t like _all_ of the massages Data had given her ended in sex…just the vast majority of them. She nodded her assent. “Alright. Pick whichever one you’d like.”

“Since it is your treatment, should you not make the decision?”

“I’m sure you know better than me anyway,” Tasha told him. And she had to admit, it was a little thrilling, letting him pick things for her. It was nice. “I hope you’re not planning on just standing there, watching me while someone else rubs their hands all over my naked body.”

“It is also counter-productive to attempt to put sexual images in my mind,” Data berated her gently, affection bleeding through his voice. Tasha grinned. He continued, “It would likely be awkward if I merely watched. I am not certain the practice will be of any benefit to me, given that I do not technically have much in the way of musculature, and have full control over the tension in the structures, but it will be nice to experience it regardless.”

“Couple’s massage it is.”

Data nodded. “I will make the arrangements.”

At first, it was a bit unnerving, having someone else’s hands – someone else besides Data, that was – touching her all over, especially without clothes. But the sheet helped, and eventually Tasha found herself able to relax into it, groaning with appreciating as the skilled masseuse worked all the aches out of her stiff muscles. It was even worth it to endure the knowing smiles, and the one brief comment of “Good night, then?”

“Amazing night,” Tasha groaned, and managed to not even be embarrassed about it. She’d heard that some men on Risa had _died_ of too much jamaharon. Some soreness was nothing by comparison.

Still. It would probably be a good idea to keep her hands of Data for at least a day. Give herself some time to bounce back.

Which worked for the rest of the evening, right up until dinner on the sofa turned into a bit of harmless making out, and that turned into Tasha’s hand down Data’s pants, grinning as she wrung gorgeous cries out of his throat until he came in long, sticky spurts that she licked off her fingers. She couldn’t really blame Data for throwing her down on the sofa after that, her thighs wrapped around his head, eating her out until she came screaming with pleasure. But all in all, a quiet evening in.

She coaxed him down to the beach again the next day, still content to take it easy, relaxing in the sun, grinning when Data insisted on rubbing her down with sunscreen to ensure she didn’t burn. Her shorty kept her covered enough that his hands stayed in safe places, save for the brief dip across her chest, but it was still nice, and after he was done he lay with her, their pinkies hooked together across the sand between their beach towels.

That evening, they drew up a plan for the rest of the days. Sculpting tomorrow, nice and easy, then maybe some hoverball the day after. A couple days in the caves, doing the longer trek, one of the overnight ones with another tour guide, and at least one night put aside for dancing. Tasha had been skeptical, but Data promised the dance club he had in mind wasn’t the crowded sort with flashing lights, but a quieter, more tasteful venue, designed for couples to learn traditional Risian dances. Tasha agreed, uncertain but curious. And, of course, that left plenty of time in between for the beach, relaxing in their suite, and any other…extracurricular activities they got up to.

As it turned out, Tasha was not great at sculpting. It wasn’t exactly a surprise to her – she’d never had the patience for artistic endeavors the way Data seemed to. But the session was still surprisingly nice, Data sitting behind her, his hands on hers as the instructor guided them through the sculpting of the clay. It was cool and wet, squishy against her hands, but something about that soothed Tasha, and she hardly noticed when the instructor slipped out, leaving them alone together, her eyes entirely fixed on the way her hands moved with Data’s, in sync as they molded, scraping the excess away. The point wasn’t really to make anything, and it ended up looking more like a blobby wave than anything else, but the relaxation that Tasha felt that night brought amazing sleep.

On the other hand, hoverball was exactly the sort of thing she’d expected to be good at, and she was. They’d found a few other couples on the court, and been invited to play. After a few serves, it became clear that Data was an unfair advantage, even playing at what Tasha suspected was not the best of his abilities. She had braced herself for a fight, ready to defend him against grumblings from the other players, but she’d been surprised. One woman, her wife a Vulcan athlete, had teasingly suggested that it would take a dozen of them to even have a chance against her and Data, and somehow that had formed easily, with only minor mishaps at the uneven distribution of players on the court. By the end of it, Tasha was panting hard, drenched with sweat and grinning like a loon. She shook hands with the other players, and most of them ended up in the dining center together, laughing over a round of drinks. Tasha was relieved to see she wasn’t the only one going nonalcoholic – even aside from the Vulcan woman, a few of the others seemed content without the buzz.

She wrapped up Data’s arm in both of her own as they made their way back to their suite that night, leaning heavily into his shoulder not because she had to, but because it was nice to feel him against her. “We should do that on the _Enterprise_ sometime,” she said. “I’ll bet we can rig up the holodecks for it. I’m sure the senior staff would be up for a game or two.”

“I am certain you are correct,” Data answered. “We can suggest it when we return.”

She hugged him tighter. “I can’t believe our shore leave is halfway over already. I think I’m going to miss this.”

“As will I.”

Again, she slept amazingly.

Hoverball was enough to prompt another down day, especially since the next trip into the caverns wasn’t scheduled until the day after anyway. Risa didn’t have such thing as bad weather – the weather control grid saw to that – but the tides were a little higher than usual, and they only walked a short way on the beach before the wind picked up enough that Tasha decided indoors might be nicer. They could still see other vacationers from their balcony, flying kites in the shape of lanterns or great sea creatures, or otherwise still enjoying the day in spite of the wind, but Tasha was content to relax on the wicker sofa outside, curled up with her head in Data’s lap while she listened to him reading, first from a book of poems he was currently studying, and then – with little prompting, his eyes lighting up at the suggestion – from one of his Holmes collections, the book propped up with one of his hands while the other played with her hair or fed her, until the moon had started to rise and Tasha distracted herself nipping at his fingertips, moaning enthusiastically when Data bent her over the balcony railing, fucking her from behind, whispering in her ear about how exposed they were, if only anyone were interested in looking up at something other than the stars. She came gasping, nearly silent, half-afraid that the sounds would be carried to the beach below, where several couples were going on evening strolls, and somehow all the more turned on for it. She couldn’t say they went to bed early, although they ought to have, with an early rise the next day, but she couldn’t be all too unhappy about it, all things considered.

They weren’t the only people looking to traverse the caverns when they turned up the next day. In addition to their guide there was an older human man, who cheerfully told them he was there for a vacation from his retirement, and a young Andorian woman on holiday before she went back to her schooling. There was also another couple, a male and a female, both from a mostly-humanoid race that Tasha didn’t recognize, chirping together as they helped each other pull on their climbing gear. They each had a camping pack, since they’d be staying down there two nights and three days, and Tasha was glad that Data didn’t offer to carry hers. He could have carried both, and easily, but Tasha was more than capable of handling her own weight, and while he wouldn’t have insisted, it was nice to know that he thought she was capable too. He did help her adjust a loose buckle, but otherwise made no comment, smiling at her with apparent excitement as they did final checks before their descent.

The drops were steeper this time, and Tasha found herself having to focus intently as she rappelled, relishing the feel of the stone beneath her feet, the sway of the rope with her body. They had hand beacons if they needed them, but the crystals were denser here, and they lit the way without any trouble, the moss serenading them every time their feet brushed against it. By the time they broke to set up camp, Tasha was ready for the rest. They set up in one of the bigger caverns, pitching tents for privacy, each just big enough to fit one or two people, spaced far enough apart to give the illusion of there being more room than there was. Tasha didn’t mind the close quarters – Starfleet organized camping trips regulated much closer configurations – and she found herself drawn in by the chattering retiree as they set up for dinner, the old man eager to tell them stories of his younger days, apparently as a merchant aboard a cargo ship. They couldn’t light a campfire without anywhere for the smoke to escape, so they ate from ration packs, specially designed by the Risians. Tasha stared in shock when she first bit into one, the flavors bursting on her tongue.

“If it’s not to your liking, I’m sure someone would be willing to trade with you,” their guide offered graciously, but Tasha quickly shook her head.

“We’re Starfleet,” she said, gesturing between her and Data. “And our ration packs have _nothing_ on these.”

Their guide laughed. “No offense to Starfleet, but our goals have always been motivated more by the pleasure of the act than the practicality. I’m sure if they were the same, our rations would be more familiar to you.”

The Andorian smirked into her pack, her antennae twitched, and the old man launched into another story, this one about a time he’d supposedly been stranded on a planet that was barely M class with no food supplies, forced to forage and hunt to survive. Tasha saw Data open his mouth, brow furrowed, likely about to comment on the unlikeliness of some of the details. She took his hand and squeezed, giving him a pointed look, and he shut his mouth again, smiling ruefully at her. She bumped her shoulder against his and went back to listening to the story.

Their guide turned in first, with a warning not to wander too far unattended. The moment he did so, the Andorian stood, taking a hand beacon down one of the side caves to take a closer look at some of the moss. The human man got to his feet, complaining loudly, but good-naturedly, about his old bones aching, winking at the two couples as he wandered back to his tent. Tasha glanced at Data, then at the couple across from them, and even though they were a completely different species, she thought they understood each other, standing as one and splitting off for their respective tents. Data followed after Tasha without complaint, crawling into their tent after her and zipping it up behind him while Tasha activated a light.

It really was tiny, and when Tasha turned she found her face scant inches from Data’s. She smiled at him. “Hey.”

“Hello.” He cocked his head, sitting back as far as he was able, and Tasha mirrored his position, crossing her legs and letting her arms rest on them.

“It’s kind of like Starfleet survival training,” she remarked, glancing up at the low dome over them with a grin. She looked back to Data, poking him with a finger. “I’ll bet they’d have at least three of us crammed into this thing.”

“Our rank would allow us the privilege of only two,” Data returned, and Tasha laughed at the joke.

She scooted closer. “I’m glad we did this. Growing up underground, everything always seemed bleak. No sun, just an endless slog of nights…it’s nice to be reminded that that’s not true everywhere.”

“The caves here are considerably beautiful,” Data agreed. He smiled at her. “They are an appropriate setting for you.”

She snorted, the sound growing into all-out laughter as she shoved him playfully. “Data, that was _terrible_.”

“On the contrary, it was meant as a compliment.”

“Yeah?” She tipped her head to the side, stretching out her legs to nudge against him, propped back on her hands. “Who’s teaching you to compliment me? Is it Riker? Is that why you’re getting cheesier?”

“I do not see what a dairy byproduct has to do with my developing speech.” But there was something shining in Data’s eyes, clearly in on the joke. Tasha shook her head.

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” she told him, leaning forward to curl her fingers in his shirt, pulling him in until their lips were millimeters apart. “Otherwise I don’t know what I would do with you.”

“I believe I might have an idea.”

Tasha grinned, tilting her head in to kiss him, and then startling as a loud moan echoed through the cavern. She jolted back, eyes wide, and then laughed as the sound devolved into a series of high-pitched, breathy chirps, matching with lower groaning ones, and the wet sound of skin slapping against skin, the context unmistakable even with the species difference. She bit her lip, trying hard to hide her smile as Data cocked his head, looking out at the zipped door of the tent with curiosity. He glanced back at her. “I would be curious to know if their species traditionally finds exhibitionism appealing, or if it is specific to them.”

After the previous night, Tasha didn’t have much room to talk. She blushed at another loud moan, followed by another series of enthusiastic chirps. “I’m not sure I want to know.” She lay down, sprawling out comfortably on her sleeping bag and patting the space beside her. Data lay down too, and Tasha curled into his side and turned out the light. She found herself tracing patterns on Data’s stomach, under the fabric of his shirt, but every time she considered dipping lower, teasing him into hardness, another round of moaning would start up across the way. Finally, laughing to herself at the absurdity of it all, she settled down herself, and tried for sleep.

It wasn’t easy. The noises were _very_ distracting, and she had to admit, she was a little impressed with their stamina. But eventually the sounds faded, and by the time she woke up in the morning, she felt reasonably rested. And if she was a little handsier with Data than she’d hoped for, well, she was only human, and she was pretty sure she managed to keep it discrete.

Pretty sure, because after very much feeling him up, giving him a teasing smile at his bewildered – but far from unhappy – look when fastening his harness around his hips involved some hands in less-than-decent places, Tasha looked over to see the Andorian smirking at her. She blushed scarlet and managed to keep her hands to herself for the rest of the climbing day. They set up camp at a dead end, where the tunnels didn’t lead any deeper, but the water washed in from the bay, shining and clear under the lights of the crystals. The tide had lapped sand up onto the cavern floor, and the moss had taken to the arrangement, growing thickest on the boulders in the water, harmonizing with the waves. It made Tasha’s breath catch when they’d turned into the cavern, and she found herself staring out at the water again and again as they pitched their tents. After dinner, she sat at the water’s edge, legs crossed, even after everyone else had turned in for the night.

Data came to sit beside her, silently, and Tasha could see him watching her out of the corner of her eye, but she didn’t say anything, and he didn’t prompt her too. Eventually she leaned against him, still without a word, basking in the peacefulness all around them.

It was broken by the returning sound of chirps, slower and lengthier this time, and Tasha held in a laugh, giving Data a rueful smile, which he returned. Professionalism had taught them to be discreet even after they’d announced their relationship to their crewmates, but there was something about Risa that made those inhibitions melt away, and Tasha knew that if the other couple hadn’t beaten them to it, she almost certainly would have had Data, right on the cavern floor if she could, their cries mingling with the singing of the moss.

Instead, she stood, offering out her hand. Data took it, and allowed her to pull him to his feet. Softly, so as not to break the spell of the caves, Tasha murmured, “Let’s go to bed.” She meant only to sleep, and they did – or whatever Data’s approximation of sleep was – but they did it wrapped up in the same sleeping bag, Tasha loathe to let go of Data even for a minute.

They rose early the next morning to make the assent again, their pace swifter now instead of the leisurely way in. Tasha was sore and aching by the time they reached the higher levels, back the way they’d come. She was covered in dirt and dust, her hair a mess and her clothes not much better, but still deliriously happy, buzzed on the endorphins from the exercise. The sun had already set by the time they made it out again, and she thanked their guide profusely, and even allowed the retiree to grasp her hand tight, wishing her and Data the best of luck in Starfleet. By the time she stumbled back to their rooms, Data following after, Tasha was barely able to stand and in desperate need of a shower.

She pulled Data under the spray with her, wiping the grime from his bioplast skin, grinning as he tipped his head back to let her wash his hair. When Tasha staggered a little, he returned the favor, bracing her up with one hand while bathing her with the other, until Tasha pushed up on her toes, hooking one leg around his waist, and he lifted her, supporting her weight, pressing her back against the cool tiled wall as her lips found his, her fingers threading into his still-soapy hair as she kissed him.

Against her lips, he murmured, “You may regret this in the morning.”

Tasha grinned and nipped at him. “I’m already going to be sore. I’ve been waiting three days for this.” She slipped her hand between them, grasping Data’s cock and pumping it with soapy fingers until his sexuality programming activated. He didn’t try to stop her, just rested his forehead against hers as she angled him against her, the head catching and then sliding home, Tasha groaning with pleasure as he set a steady pace, pumping his hips against her, rubbing her clit with one hand while he supported her with the other. She came hard around him, still panting, and then egged him into his own orgasm, murmuring sweet words into his ear until he spilled hot inside her.

After he pulled out, Data set her down again, and Tasha hissed as her knees went weak, clinging to Data’s arm to keep herself steady. She stayed like that as he cleaned them again, taking care not to be too rough where she was sensitive, and then helping her out of the shower and back to the bedroom, where Tasha collapsed onto the sheets. She was out like a light before she could even be sure that Data had joined her.

She was sore as predicted the next day, but Tasha knew her body pretty well, and she was pretty sure it was far more from the climbing than from any of Data’s ministrations. Still, she let herself be coaxed into another massage, and then coaxed further into more of the spa treatments offered, grinning at the irony of being dipped in mud after she’d just gotten three days’ worth of cave dirt off of her. She hissed when they came at her with course brushes, scrubbing at her skin, and then relaxed when someone broke out scented oil, a little like honey and lavender but with a more alien edge that Tasha didn’t recognize, working it into her hands and feet as her eyes fluttered closed. When she opened them again, flexing her fingers and toes, she saw that they’d painted them, a deep, rich blue with yellow at the tips. She smiled at it, wrapping the fluffy robe they’d given her tighter around her body as she wandered back in search of Data. He’d offered to join her at the spa, but Tasha had known he wouldn’t get half as much out of it as she would, and she’d encouraged him to go spend some time doing something he wanted.

She found him painting again, still working on the same one. It had taken shape over the past several days, the cliff face and the water below bursting to life, the rays of Data’s sunrise catching on it beautifully, as if the painting itself meant to shine. She wrapped herself around him, nuzzling between his shoulder blades. When his hand stilled, she murmured, “Don’t stop on my account.” Data nodded, and resumed his work.

“Do you think you’ll finish before we leave?” she asked idly, tracing her fingers over his shirt, pinching at the buttons every so often.

Data tilted his head, considering. “It may depend on what you mean by ‘finished.’ I will likely complete all of the significant details, but I am still struggling to capture true artistry with a brush. In that respect, it may never be finished.”

“You’re your own worst critic,” Tasha told him. “It’s beautiful.”

He hummed noncommittally and went back to painting. Tasha didn’t push the matter. She knew it wouldn’t do any good. But one of these days, she was going to convince Data that he really was an artist, human or no. It didn’t matter that he saw his technique as overly clinical. He chose what to create, and that alone showed far more heart than he gave himself credit for. In the meantime, she watched him work, and eventually convinced him to join her in the living room for some painting of her own. She’d taken – with permission – one of the bottles of blue polish from the spa, because she remembered a comment Data had made once after she’d come back from a girl’s night with Beverly and Deanna with painted nails. She held his hands between her own, admiring the broadness, the dexterity of the fingers, the little details like the swirls of his fingerprints that made him so uniquely Data, so human in form, and he held still, silent but watching her with overwhelming tenderness in his eyes as she carefully applied the polish to his fingernails. It wasn’t half as professional as the spa workers had made hers, and Tasha got a fair few polish stains on the pads of her own fingers, but when she tidied it up, his nails didn’t look half bad, and Tasha smiled to herself, pleased, and all the more so at the delight in Data’s face when he examined her work. He kissed her, gently, on the cheek, and murmured a quiet ‘thank you’ that clenched at Tasha’s heart tight enough to burst.

It left them one day on Risa – one full day, anyway. The _Enterprise_ was scheduled to swing back and pick them up just after noon the following day, which meant they would need to be packed and ready in the morning. Tasha had promised Data dancing, and even though that thought made her a bit uneasy – Tasha rarely danced, self-conscious of the grace needed for the act – she still wanted to accommodate him. She spent the morning deliberating, even as they had a picnic breakfast on the beach, strolling through the tides with the water just barely lapping at their toes before returning for a bit more relaxation in their room. Data requested semi-formal dress, promising her it didn’t have to be elaborate, but she’d honestly drooled a bit, not even bothering to hide her stare when she saw what he’d picked out, a black and green sleeveless tunic with crossing patches of the colors, belted to accentuate his waist but flaring out again like a more stylish version of their dress uniform, his dark pants ending with shiny, polished shoes.

It was enough to make Tasha take what she wore very seriously, a decision that was entirely worth it for Data’s equally strong – if subtler – reaction to the shiny blue silk waistcoat she’d donned – without a shirt underneath, the way Deanna had recommended with a knowing smile – and slacks that hugged her hips. It wasn’t all she was wearing, but the rest, pulled again from that lower drawer, was something Data would have to wait to see. Still, his touch was reverent as he ran his fingers over her bare shoulders, down his arms to lace their fingers together. “You look beautiful,” he told her, and she blushed.

“You’re not so bad yourself.”

Data smiled, and offered her his arm. “Shall we?”

She took it.

The club was exactly as he’d promised: no loud music, no flashing lights, no mass of bodies writhing together on the dance floor. The floors were polished cherry wood, or at least that light reddish color, the walls a soft sand fading up to sky blue, as if mirroring the beach. There was a band, playing Risian lutes and assorted woodwind instruments and chimes, and the bar was low and tasteful, set opposite several cozy circular tables, a small dance floor set between them. It was far from crowded, with only a handful of people out, some sipping drinks and chatting at the tables, others out on the dance floor. An older couple swayed together, out of step with the gentle music but with smiles on their faces, eyes only for each other. It made Tasha’s throat tight, and she swallowed hard against the longing. A few others were scattered about, being led through dance steps by a Risian instructor.

“Is it acceptable?” Data asked, taking a seat with her at one of the tables. It was small enough that their knees pressed together when Tasha sat opposite him, adding a sort of intimacy even in the public space.

Tasha nodded. “It’s nice,” she murmured. “Not what I was expecting. In a good way, though.”

“I am glad.”

They sat in silence awhile, Tasha watching the dancers, trying to memorize the steps they were doing with little luck. She startled a little when Data stood, holding out his hand. “May I have this dance?”

Tasha blushed as she took it. “I…can’t promise I’ll be any good. I don’t really know how it goes.”

“I will show you.”

Tasha didn’t know if he’d studied this style before, maybe with Doctor Crusher – she’d heard some interesting rumors that she’d sworn to Beverly she would never repeat, the doctor blushing furiously when Tasha had asked – or if he’d simply been watching now too, memorizing the motions to repeat back to her. It didn’t matter either way, because his motions were fluid, guiding Tasha close against him, holding her in his arms. The steps kept them wound close together, and Tasha stayed tense the first song, terrified of tripping. In her ear, Data murmured, “You are doing perfectly.”

“I feel like I keep messing up.”

“You are very graceful, Tasha,” he told her, and it didn’t sound quite like a chastisement, but Tasha got the feeling it was. “Dancing takes no less grace than any given martial art form, and I have seen you work through those movements without missing a step. You are doing fine.”

Her chest tightened, then unwound, and Tasha found the tension bleeding away. “Okay,” she murmured. She squeezed his shoulder. “Maybe you’re just a good teacher.”

“And you are an excellent pupil.”

Tasha laughed, tucking her cheek against his as they swayed, following Data’s lead until the movements became automatic, fluid and in sync.

“Part of me doesn’t want to leave tomorrow,” she said regretfully. “I know our work is important, don’t get me wrong, and I’m excited to get back, but…”

“I understand,” Data nodded. “There is a certain…peace, here, which is more difficult to achieve on _Enterprise_. It is more difficult to separate our work and pleasure. Here, only one is required.”

“Exactly.” Tasha rested her forehead against his. “I think I said it before, but I’m really glad you came with me. It wouldn’t have been the same without you.”

“In the future, I will not make you convince me.”

“I’m going to hold you to that,” she teased. She giggled as Data spun her, taking his hands and doing the same back to him, dipping him on a whim the way she’d seen the instructor do earlier with one of the students. She rubbed her nose against his, drinking in his delight at her ability to hold him like this. Tasha might not have had android strength, but moving Data like this was no hardship. Not when the results were so gorgeous.

She dropped a kiss to his lips, pulling him upright again, and murmured, “I’ve got something else for you, when we get back to the room.”

Curiosity sparked in Data’s eyes, and Tasha laughed. “Later,” she told him. “You wanted to dance with me.”

“I did,” Data agreed, and pulled her into another twirl that made Tasha giggle with delight. By the time they made it back to the room, she was a bit dizzy, not just from the spinning but almost drunk on the joy of being in Data’s arms, dancing with him, feeling him hold her like she was precious. She kissed him on the threshold, threading her fingers into his hair and stumbling back until they tumbled onto the sofa together, Data’s hand moving to the buttons on her waistcoat at her encouraging, clever fingers opening them easily, parting the fabric. His breath hitched, and Tasha grinned.

She bit down gently on his earlobe, and murmured, “Like what you see?”

It was barely a question: she knew Data reveled in seeing her partially clothed, particularly in lacy undergarments like these. It had seemed to embarrass him the first time Tasha had teased him about it, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t delighted to indulge him. He cupped her breast over the fabric of her bra, stroking his thumb against the intricate lace.

“Your attention to my desires is highly arousing,” Data murmured, and Tasha nearly laughed at his distraction, his hands kneading at her, his gaze shifting lower, curious.

“Now you know how I feel,” she murmured, taking one of his hands and sliding it down her bare stomach, letting his fingertips dip under the waistband of her slacks, enough to feel the tease of matching lace below. It made him shudder, and Tasha rucked up his tunic, pushing down the waistband of his pants until his cock sprang free, her slacks only halfway down her thighs, her panties merely pushed aside so he could slip into her. Tasha moaned at the decadence, the fierceness of his thrusts, making love to her on the sofa, both still nearly clothed, taking pleasure in each other.

It almost felt like a crime to wake up in the morning, knowing she’d be leaving Risa behind. It had been everything that was promised, and more, and Tasha felt an ache inside her at the thought that it would stay, and she would have to get along without that sense of ease. But Tasha was a Starfleet security officer, the chief aboard the flagship of the fleet, and she took that duty seriously. She loved her job, and she knew stepping back abord the _Enterprise_ would feel like coming home.

She repacked everything into her travel case, staring at her uniform for a very long time before she pulled it on, fixing her rank pips at the collar and her commbadge on her chest. She met Data in the living area, similarly garbed and waiting for her, his own things by his feet.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, tilting her head back to look at him. “Ready to go?” she murmured.

He nodded, and it was nice to see that he looked equally conflicted as she felt. “It has been an extremely pleasing experience,” he told her. “I look forward to doing it again sometime.”

“Me too,” Tasha sighed. She thought about the list of places they’d looked at before settling on Risa, all the different planets to explore. Each one would be an adventure, she thought. And that was worth the wait.

She rested her cheek against Data’s chest, smiling as it put the little statue she’d noted on the first day directly into her line of sight. “I forgot to send a note to reception about the headboard.”

“I have already notified them. They did not appear surprised.”

Tasha laughed. “No, I’m sure they’ve had worse.” She tightened her arms around Data. Not long now.

As if on cue, their commbadges beeped. “ _Enterprise_ to Data and Yar.”

“Here, _Enterprise_ ,” Tasha responded. She took a step away from Data, smiling ruefully at him. “We’re ready when you are.”

“Proceed to the beam-out coordinates. We’ll rendezvous with you shortly.”

“Understood. Yar out.” She looked to Data. “Shall we?”

He nodded, and together they made their way down to reception.

Riker grinned at them when they rejoined the crew on the bridge, their travel bags stowed in their rooms, just in time for their shift. “Lieutenant, Commander. Did you have a good shore leave?”

Tasha took her station, glancing only briefly towards Data as he did the same, folding her arms behind her back as he took his seat at ops. “Very relaxing, Commander,” she responded, and Data nodded an affirmative. She caught Deanna grinning at her, the Betazoid mouthing ‘details later’ at her before turning to face back forward. Tasha settled in, the routine of work falling easily back onto her shoulders, a familiar and comforting weight.

After shift, she let Deanna drag her to Ten Forward – just for a little while, the counselor promised her, eyes sparkling with mischief. Tasha nursed her drink, a strawberry smoothie, twirling the little umbrella that it had come with between her fingers while Deanna set her own glass firmly down on the table, lancing her hands together as she leaned forward. “So. Tell me everything.”

Tasha fought a blush, shaking her head. “There’s nothing really to tell. It was shore leave, you know.”

“Oh, I know,” Deanna said, that infuriating smile still firmly in place. It was too endearing to be really annoying, but Tasha still rolled her eyes. Deanna gave her a pointed look. “This is yours and Data’s first proper shore leave together. You can’t tell me _nothing_ happened.”

Tasha considered, stirring her drink. She thought about beaches and swimming and caves where crystals glowed and moss sang, about all the time spent wrapped up in Data’s arms, dancing with him and not even caring that anyone was watching. “It was nice,” she said at length. “The planet was absolutely gorgeous, and we did some things I never would have suggested on my own.” At Deanna’s raised eyebrows, Tasha added sharply, “ _Sculpting,_ Deanna. And spa stuff.” She picked at her nails, the paint already beginning to chip away. “It wasn’t really like any shore leave I’ve taken before, but it also wasn’t…entirely new.” She smiled to herself. “Data and I are already like that. On Risa, we were just able to be like that more. If that makes any sense.”

“A little,” Deanna allowed, smiling too. She covered Tasha’s hand with her own on the table, squeezing gently. “I’m glad you had a good time.”

“Me too,” Tasha agreed. She took another sip of her drink, and then pushed away from the table. “I should turn in. Need to get back on schedule.” She bid Deanna goodnight, and made her way to her quarters.

Someone else had accessed them while she’d been out, but it didn’t surprise her in the least that Data was the one waiting for her. He visited sometimes, after shift, eager to spend more time with her if they were able. What did surprise her was the painting, propped up against the wall by her sofa, and the gentle Risian music floating through the air. She crossed the room to Data, brow furrowing in confusion as she asked, “What is all this?”

“You indicated greater pleasure in the painting than I experienced,” Data murmured. “Perhaps the landscape will remind you of our time away.”

Tasha smiled. She leaned into Data, tugging him to her. “I love it, baby. But Risa wasn’t the best part of being on vacation. The best part was just being there with you.”

Data blinked, and his expression softened. “I find myself of the same opinion,” he told her. He looked around before focusing back on her. “Of course, if you have no particular attachment to the location of our shore leave, I can always request the computer turn off the music.”

“Don’t you dare!” Tasha laughed. “I like it.”

“Then may I have this dance?”

“Always,” Tasha told him, their fingers lacing together as they fell into position easily, moving gently with the music. Tasha closed her eyes, responding to the steps from memory, resting her cheek in the crook of Data’s neck. Shore leave was nice and all, but the _Enterprise_ was home. Both were good, but the part that really mattered was the one she brought with her from place to place. They might not have enjoyed quite the level of openness on _Enterprise_ that they had on Risa, but they still had these little moments of tenderness, tucked away to themselves. And that was more than enough.


End file.
